


Late Night Talk

by FanGirlofManyThings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlofManyThings/pseuds/FanGirlofManyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot, fluffy Hinny fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'd if anyone would like to beta it for me I will be externally grateful.

Harry Potter lay on his cot on the floor in is best friend’s slightly messy room, listening to Ron’s snores and thinking about the past few weeks. Hermione had gone and got her parents from Australia. He had attended far too many funerals and had far too many sleepless nights. He couldn’t help but blame himself for all that had happened at the final battle at Hogwarts. He lay there just thinking and then he thought he heard sniffling and footsteps go past the door. He quietly got up and opened the door. He fallowed the sound of crying all the way to the living room.

From the stairs he could see a girl with fiery red hair crying in a worn out armchair. He stood there on the stairs looking at her and just thinking. He and Ginny had skirted about each for the past few weeks; talking to each other no more than necessary. He wanted her back but he didn’t know if that’s what she wanted. For all he knew she could hate him for what he did two years ago.

A loud sniff broke his train of thought. She looked so broken sitting there and crying. So, despite his better judgment he walked down the stairs. He stood a bit awkwardly in front of her wondering what to say.

 

“Umm… Ginny…” He trialed off not sure what to say.

“Oh, Harry, what, what are you doing down here?” she asked wiping tears from her eyes.

“I heard someone who was crying go past and I came to see what was wrong,” he said shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

“I had a nightmare, it’s nothing, really,” she said softly not looking directly at him.

“Must have been a really bad nightmare to make you cry,” he crouched down so he could look in her eyes. She scooted over on the large chair and patted the space next to her. He straightened and moved to sit next to her. It was a tight fit, so he picked her up and turned her so she was sitting on his lap with her legs dangling over the arm of the chair. 

“Come on, Ginny, you can tell me anything,” He coaxed. She didn’t say anything so he just sat silently stroking her hair and staring at the fire.

Suddenly she started talking. She told Harry about how every night she relived the torture that happened at Hogwarts. How she was forced to see her friends being beaten and cursed. How she had cried every night for what had happened in that school. 

He didn’t say a word until she was done speaking. He just stroked her hair and let her talk. It was good for her to talk with out anyone judging her. When she was done talking she leaned over and put her head on Harry’s shoulder. He wrapped his hands around her and said, “Oh. Ginny, I had no idea you were having these dreams. Did you tell anyone?”

“No, I didn’t want to burden anybody with something so insignificant,” she whispered.

“You could have told me,” he said in a sad voice.

“You had enough going on. Plus we weren’t talking,” 

“I would have put everything aside to talk to you about these dreams. And now that I know, I wish we had been talking,” they lapsed in to silence, both thinking about separate things. They sat like that for a long time, until Harry gave a contented sigh. 

“What?” Ginny questioned softly moving her hands to his chest. 

“It’s just that when Hermione, Ron and I were on the run I missed this. Just sitting and talking to you. It feels so good to sit here with you.”

“I know what you mean Harry. I want to go back to what we had my fifth year. I don’t want to force you. I’d understand if you don’t want that, though,” she said with a touch of sadness in her voice.

“Ginny, what would make you think I wouldn’t want to get back together with you?” he asked in a confused voice.

“Well, you could have any girl you want now. You’re Harry freakin’ Potter. You saved the wizarding world. Why would you want plain little me?” she asked sitting up to look him in the eye.

“Ginny, I want you because you’re amazing, beautiful, smart, and you like me for the man not the hero. I never stopped loving you. You were the first thing on my mind in the morning and the last thing at night. I do want to go back to what we had before. I just was afraid you wouldn’t, though,” he said looking her in the eye. In his eyes she saw such love and devotion that she new instantly this was the man for her.

Softly she spoke, “Why wouldn’t I want you? You brave, smart, handsome and you are who you want to be no who people want you to be. You were what kept me going everyday at Hogwarts. You were in my thoughts every waking moment. And in my dreams you were there too.”

They looked at each other for a long moment. Then Ginny leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. She pulled back after only a second. She looked at him with a questioning look in her eyes. In answer to her unspoken question he leaned forward and kissed her with as much passion as he could put into one kiss. He put his hands in her hair. Her hands wound their way around his neck. Eventually they needed to surface for air. 

Ginny laid her head on Harry’s chest. She gave a small contented sigh. Soon they both fell asleep. And it was the deepest sleep either of them had had on a long time.

In the early morning Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked down the stairs to find the sleeping couple.

“Thank Wizard God, they got it together,” Mrs. Weasley whispered to her husband.

“So, who winds the pot then?” Mr. Weasley asked.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda short I know. Reviews please. Bonus points to anybody who picks up on the 2 AVPM references.


End file.
